Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck
'''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck '''is the eighth book in the series and focuses on how Rowley ditches Greg and Rowley finds Abigail, so Greg started creating friends. Plot In March, Greg is not happy that his friend Rowley is with Abigail and they don't want Greg to be there. Sometimes, Rowley's opinions are negative. Also, Rowley walks with Abigail, which means Greg has to look out for waste, and almost every time Rebel, which he's a dog, chased Greg and Rowley. Greg uses his father's roller bag as a backpack to school, but during the way from and out, he sees a man that Greg and Rowley messed him up by putting poles in random places. Also, the Mingos are just homeless kids that live in the woods, and Meckley is the main one. To avoid them, Greg walks on the street that has no sidewalk. Greg says girl and boy friendships are different due to reading a series involving two girls getting into fights. Not only Abigail dislikes the chocolate milk blowing bubble thing, she dislikes the 5 second rule, meaning if you drop food, you can pick it up before 5 seconds. One kid had to go to the nurse due to eating near the floor and was from the group that had lunch a few minutes ago. On French Fry Fridays, a kid gets lunch, and kids fight for the fries, which Alex Aruda divides the fries. Abigail and Rowley did not have problems getting a seat due to almost all the couples broke up after the school dance in The Third Wheel. When it comes to recess, there are not many choices. Leon Feast and his gang one time refused to share the court with Greg and Rowley, so their moms signed them up to train to become a super hero, but it's fake. Greg also says Erick Glick hangs out with his friends, and can help a kid out of homework assignments. The school has the Find-A-Friend Station that is new, but Mr. Nern played checkers with him. After Manny has a friend and his grandpa has a girlfriend, he feels bad for himself. Susan gives Greg advice, but it does not help. At school, they released "Hero Points", which if you do a good deed, you get one, and you can reedem them for stuff. Kids knew they can pretend to do it and phony Hero Points was released by Erick. What made the program end is that the janitor finds about the photocopying base. Susan takes Greg to shopping, and Greg got shirts and jeans, but the shoes section had a lot. Greg gets new shoes, and in the walk to school, he make sure his new shoes does not get ruined. But at school, Greg realized he stepped on Rebel's mess while walking in the grass. Greg gets shoes from Mr, Nern, but his feet are bigger than Greg's. Greg decides to be friends with Fregley, and Greg explains the concept of the 5 second rule. In the walk to home, they get chased by the Mingos, which Fregley threw away Greg's textbooks to get away from them. In the walk to school, Greg tempts to help Fregley putting on his clothes. At lunch, Fregley tempts to blow a bubble with his belly button, but the gum landed in the girl's table, which all the boys know Fregley's trick real quick. Susan says that the rest of the family would come to Gramma's for Easter, which Susan has 4 sisters, Aunt Veronica, Aunt Gretchen, Aunt Adrua, and Aunt Cakey. Greg then tells about his luck and the forturne cookies are not helping him, and he also says he used to create drawings and make money but Manny gets more money now, even though Manny draws a scribble. Greg also says Easter is boring nowadays and they have to play with Ellie, a stuffed animal, which Sweetie chewed on the parts. Easter used to be fun for kids when Meemaw was alive, and she hid objects in eggs and put them around Gramma's house. But once Meemaw got older, she put random stuff in the eggs. Everyone gets in a panic when Meemaw's not wearing her wedding ring at he funeral. At Easter, everyone was happy and there is more people. Greg then explains how he gets bored there since he doesn't have anything to occupy himself with. Greg then explains the main event at Easter was brunch and he didn't like eating there since he thought it was too formal. Greg explains that the way they qualify who is an adult and can sit at the grown-up table is incorrect since his Uncle Cecil who is actually 3-4 years old and was adopted by his Great Aunt Marcie would be seated with adults and Rodrick with kids although he is almost a grown man. Then Aunt Audra's psychic told her that Meemaw's ring was in a family photo album and then many members started searching the albums. They didn't find it and looked for clues until his Uncle Larry found two photos of the last year Easter and in one photo Meemaw was wearing the ring and in another wasn't, so they thought it was in one of the plastic eggs and started searching the backyard. The family didn't come inside and the Heffleys finally left. Aunt Gretchen and her sons were supposed to stay with the Heffleys for a week but they did only for two days since one of the twins had called 911 when the ketchup ran out. Greg was sleeping in Rodrick's room on an air mattress, the next day when he woke up he found a magic 8 ball under Rodrick's bed, he took it and asked it a question and shook it. Then when the Magic 8 Ball started giving answers that were reasonable, Greg realized that he could also take advice from it and he would use it to make little decisions in his life. April comes, and Greg does not give up on the 8 Ball when he realized a few limits. Greg goes to Susan's closet and finds her parenting books, and Greg tricks his parents to give him a cell phone. When Greg is in the bathroom playing games, Aunt Veronica comes on video chat, which Greg drops the phone. Greg visits some of the clubs to get paid and avoid the Mingos. He finds the Yearbook Club, which he becomes a photographer. Also, in some of the pictures, he did a few tweaks and put captions. In Susan's closet, he finds his old Body Blankie which Greg sneaks it to school but he can't do jumping jacks and got stuck. He used his 8 Ball on the test, which is yes or no test. But the 8 Ball slipped and rolled to the teacher, which reports him to Mr. Roy and then calls Susan. Mr. Roy says if Greg did not turn in an assignment, he would have to go to summer school. Greg plans for a Science Far project and Besty Buckles asks him to photograph the winners. After Greg takes pictures of Abigail and Rowley, Greg retires. Since the 8 Ball was broken, it was up to Greg. He goes near Erick Glick, but Greg had second thoughts and escapes. Abigail and Rowley break up, which Abigail is back with her old crush. Greg gets his project done at night, but the report needs to be typed. When Greg wakes up, he realized Susan did it. Greg later finds Meemaw's ring in one of the eggs hiding in Gramma's backyard, and Greg and Rowley become friends once again. Category:Books